Till We Meet Again My Sweet
by Assassin Wolf 17
Summary: Jenna is taken by a mysterious figure and it's Balto's job to save her. He'll have to face multiple challenges, but he will save the one he loves. But will he succeed?
1. Abduction

_**Till We Meet Again My Sweet**_

* * *

**A/N: First story published! Yeah! Anyways, thanks to everyone who helped give me ideas! **

**Dead Chase**

**Wolf Assassin 7477**

**...**

**That's it so far.**

**So if you have any questions, feel free to PM me. I'd love to answer your questions... or maybe I'll be spiteful. Who knows?**

* * *

The Sun, after rising high into the sky, releases its everlasting warmth onto the land, or at least it tried to. Thick black clouds blocked the Sun's rays, preventing any heat from reaching the surface.

On the surface, the white blankets of snow are being thrown around from the wind, but it wasn't coming from anything natural. The wind seemed to be under control by something… foreign.

A brown wolfdog and a male red and white husky are crouched in the snow, panicking at what they see. A female red and white husky is screaming above a hole in the ground as lightning flies out of the hole in the ground, endangering the two rescuers.

"Balto! Please help me," screams the female husky.

Balto growls and shouts back, "Don't worry Jenna! I'm coming!"

As Balto, being in the prone position, starts to inch forward, lightning strikes the snow in front of him, nearly hitting him directly on his snout. He, frozen in fear, looks up at Jenna, finding the bravery that he lost.

"Don't worry Jenna, I'm coming!"

As he makes one step closer, a dark figure appears in front of him and growls.

"You must not interfere with the master's plans! Be gone pathetic piece of flesh," screams the figure as he throws Balto across the snow, not even making one single move before disappearing. Jenna screams as she is pulled into the dark hole.

_Three hours later_

"Dad! Dad! Dad wake up! Dad!"

Balto, his eyes flickering open, looks up and sees his son, the other red and white husky.

"Kodi? Kodi, where's Jenna," he asks, voice shaking and muscles wobbling as he pushes himself upright.

"Mom… Mom's gone," Kodi says, tears rolling down his cheeks. Balto looks down and mutters something, to which Kodi frowns at him.

"What?"

Balto looks up at Kodi and smiles. "We're going to go rescue her. But first, we need to request the aid of some of the locality."

"How many?"

"Well, I say four, just to make it so we are able to get help and not get overrun by anything that may be inside."

Kodi walks over to the entrance and an overwhelming sense of fear flows through his blood, chilling him to the very core of his being.

"Whatever this thing is, it sure isn't a fun place to go down, I can guarantee that. Hey, how about we also bring Ralph, Kirby, and Dusty along too, to go the four you're intending to bring?"

"Ok, that sounds great! The more the merrier I suppose."

**A/N: So I need four (4) OCs from people, wolves, not demons, just regular dogs please. And At least 2 from each so I have a backup, just in case I decide to add more later on. So thanks for reading and hopefully, chapter two (2) is a bit longer.**


	2. A Visitor

_Clash_

_The land of Canis, once a land filled with peace, now violence and hate have carved the history of this land. _

_The seven packs that live in Canis are now at war with each other. To the north, near Mt. Drake, lives one of the seven packs. Through tradition these wolves have lived, but now their traditions die as they lose their beliefs in the Light Bringer._

_To the east lie the wolves that live near the Lago del Luna (Lake of the Moon). These wolves, influenced by the change of the Moon, live their lives, either high or low. But now, after the disappearance of the Light Bringer, they refuse to listen to the Moon's guidance._

_To the west, the mountainous wolves live within the largest mountain; Ozkodah. These wolves will defend their lands from all aggressors, especially the wolves to the north. The wolves that live in Ozkodah worship Terra, the Earth god. But as of late, they have been turning their backs on Terra, focusing on the war that has yet to come._

_To the south lies the Frost Wolves. They are at war with the Eternal Sun Wolves. It has been an endless war, mostly because the ice wolves hate the fire wolves and vice versa. The most recent pack that was pulled into the war were the water wolves. The earth wolves, the pack to the west, remain neutral as always. To the south of the water wolves the ice wolves live, their endless rage building at the mere thought of the water wolves or the fire wolves._

_To the east of the fire wolves lives the Thunder Pack, a pack of lightning wolves. These wolves hate only one pack, the pack that live in the center of the seven; the Wolves of the Mist, or also known as the air wolves. The air wolves have a tendency to manipulate things, such as lightning, to prevent wars from starting or even ending. The Thunder Pack have dedicated themselves to stopping the air wolves, even if it's the last thing they do._

_The air wolves, or the Wolves of the Mist, have befriended the fire wolves and the water wolves, mostly because those two packs have the best routes into getting into the air wolves territory. The air wolves dislike the lightning wolves because they believe that the lightning wolves are starting wars so they can destroy the other packs. The air wolves will never let that happen, even if it means destroying the lighting wolves once and for all._

_To the west of the Frost Wolves lies a pack, dominant in the shadow lands. This pack, simply called the Shadow Pack, are a pack of shadow wolves. They live in the darkness, for they were banished from the light. These wolves hate the fire wolves, for light is the enemy. However, they refuse to declare war for they have a code of honor to uphold. _

_Three years before the Rift_

A large white and blue wolf, being a Frost Wolf, is walking through the Eternal Sun's territory, hoping to keep his daughter safe from the wrath of his pack.

As he's walking, a large crack in the ground appears out of nowhere and three wolves burst from the flames that had shot out of it. The ice wolf tries to run, but he is surrounded by the three wolves.

"What do you want," asks the ice wolf.

"Why are you in our territory, ice wolf," demands one of the fire wolves.

"I'm just trying to get into the snowy lands of the north. Now, if you so kindly would, can you please let me pass?"

"No, all ice wolves are enemies of the Eternal Sun Pack. Please leave at once or we'll be forced to kill you."

"Please, don't send me back! My pack wants to kill my child! Please… Take care of her. Bring her to your pack. I'll be on my way, just please take care of her."

The fire wolves look at each other, unsure of what to do, but one of them approaches the ice wolf and nods his head. "Yes, we will take care of her ice wolf. But we will not tell her of her ancestry or-"

"She is part fire wolf. Her mom was a fire wolf. Now please take her, that way she'll be safe with your pack."

The fire wolf nods his head. "Understood," is all he says as he picks up the pup, who is covered in an icy blanket.

"What's your name," asks the ice wolf.

"My pack name is Torchlight, but you may call me Kyle," says the fire wolf before entering the flaming split in the ground and disappearing.

As Kyle made it to his home, a cave near Mt. Drake, he steps in and laughs. "Elizabeth, we have a new child!"

"What did you do this time," asks Elizabeth as she comes out of the main rooms in the den.

Elizabeth is a large black fire wolf with orange fur. The fur is actually fire, but the way it is shaped and the appearance is that of fur. Kyle is a little larger, but his skin is black, as if burned, and his fur is the same color, but darker than hers. His eyes are bright orange, hers are darker than his, but the major difference between the two is that Kyle is carrying a large bundle of ice on his back.

"What the heck is that?"

"It's our child Elizabeth."

"But… But how is that possible?"

"Elizabeth, an ice wolf gave her to me. He said she was in danger, so I took her in. That's how she is ours," answers Kyle, irritated at all the questions.

"Kyle, you're sweet and all, but taking in an ice wolf is dangerous. She'll die here."

"No she won't. She's part fire wolf. She can survive the heat and the cold. But we mustn't tell her anything about her past, understood?"

"I understand Kyle.

Kyle smiles and gently places the bundle of ice onto the ground, waiting for the heat to melt the ice around the pup.

As soon as the ice started to melt, Kyle smiles as he sees the face of the little one inside. He sees her copper and blue eyes, giving sign of her fire and ice wolf heritage.

"I think her name shall be Siku… the old word for different."

Elizabeth nods her head and smiles. "I think that's a beautiful name."

He looks upon her face again and sees the grey tip ears and the white fur… and he chuckles slightly. This may be harder to keep secret after all.

_Nome, Alaska_

Balto and Kodi, planning a quest to get Jenna back, are going about the town and "recruiting" the local dogs. Balto, though he did go around the town, is more searching for any applicants within the wolf population.

So far, Balto has recruited a brown wolf named Rusty and a light grey wolf with a dark grey undercoat named Huayra.

As Balto is walking, the two wolves following behind him, he comes across something strange. Something is lying in front of the hole.

He slowly approaches the unknown thing and, as he stops next to it, gently pushes it with his paw. The thing jumps up and turns towards him before growling.

"Who are you," the thing, though obviously it's a wolf, demands.

"My name is Balto. Who are you though?"

The wolf, having two different colored eyes, white fur with grey tipped ears, a dark grey chest, and a grey tipped tail, slowly relaxes a bit. "My name is Siku."


	3. Unity

_Unity_

"My name is Siku," says the white wolf with grey tipped ears and tail and a dark grey chest. Balto notices that her eyes are two different colors; the left is an icy blue while the right one is a coppery, almost red, kind of color.

"Well, my name is Huayra," says the light grey wolf with the dark underbelly. His eyes are a greenish gold with a yellow tint, and he seemed to be loathing the company he's with right now.

"And my name is Rusty," exclaims the brown wolf with blue eyes. Rusty seems like a trustworthy wolf, but at the same time, seems like he's hiding something.

Siku looks at the two and nods her head. "Hi… I… I don't know where I am. Can you guys-"

"Dad, no one else is coming. It's just you and me… and those three?"

As the moonlight reached the five, Siku noticed that Huayra's fur seemed… it seemed to shine?

"Uh… is your fur glowing," asks Siku, curiosity finding her easy prey.

"What? No, it's not glowing," as he turns around, Siku sees that the tint in his eye coloring has become more prominent than before. She cocks her head, causing Huayra to frown at her.

"What?"

"Oh…," Siku smiles awkwardly, not realizing that she was staring intently at his eyes, "Nothing, just nothing at all."

"Okay then… This is why I prefer being alone than in groups."

Balto walks towards Kodi and nods his head. "Yeah, this is all I could find. So… is it really just the five of us?"

"Yeah, no one else is coming. So, when shall we jump into the hole?"

Balto looks towards the hole, wondering what was at the bottom. The longer he stared, the more threatening the hole became. Suddenly, images started flashing into his mind.

They were all images of wolves, but each one is different. The first wolf looks kinda like him, but the fur seems to be moving, as if on fire. His eyes are silver, with an orange tint in them… at least it seemed orange.

The second one is a black wolf with neon green eyes. Right behind the wolf seems to be the moon.

The last image is of a black and white wolf with one neon green eye, the other blue. Behind him are two other wolves, submitting to him.

As the images fade away, Balto shakes his head and frowns at the hole. "What was that?"

"What was what dad," asks Kodi, worried that his father had just seen something… unpleasant. Balto turns towards Kodi and smiles slightly. "Oh, it's nothing you need to worry about. C'mon, we should get going now. If we don't, the thing that has Jenna will be long gone before we even get close to it."

Kodi nods his head in response and looks towards the group. "Ok, are all of you ready to go into the hole?"

Huayra slowly nods his head, the look on his face saying "Yeah, of course I am you idiot."

Rusty simply says "Yes," and Siku nods her head, though she doesn't seem too eager to go into the hole.

Kodi smiles and as he makes his way towards the hole, he stops at the entrance, fear taking over him.

Huayra, upon seeing Kodi pause in fear, growled in annoyance and walked behind Kodi before pushing him into the hole. Kodi screamed, both out of fear from being pushed and falling to whatever it is at the bottom.

Huayra was the next one to go, then Rusty, leaving Balto and Siku as the last two standing near the whole.

"So, are you ready Siku," asks Balto, making sure she wasn't afraid.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

With that said, they both went in at the same time, the darkness over taking them.

_Unknown land_

As Balto and Siku made their way out of the hole, they found themselves in an open valley, the light coming from the moon. Balto looks around and sees that everyone is still there.

"So, shall we begin our journey?"

The others remain silent, staring at something in the distance.

"What is it," Balto asks as he turns, seeing what they see.

A large black wolf is approaching them, his eyes are pure white. He looked like he died at some point, but not like they could tell.

As the black wolf made his way into the clearing, he stops and sits on his haunches, looking at the five.

"So, I see Canis has visitors. Or maybe you're rescuers. If it's the second choice, you must be coming after the girl then, is this correct?"

Balto nods his head slowly, unsure of how the black wolf knew. "Y-Yeah, that's correct. She was pulled down here by something so we've come to save her."

"Ah, well, the Dark One has her. To get to him, you have to travel through and talk to each of the leaders of the seven packs, putting their faith in me."

"Ok, but how do I do that?"

"By defeating their champions. When you do that, tell them to believe in Drekthul the Wise. Is that understood?"

Balto nods his head. "You got it… I think. So where do we start?"

"Put your faith in the Eternal Sun and all will be made clear."

Once that was said, Drekthul the Wise disappeared, the night surrounding him.

Siku shakes her head, but doesn't say a word. _'I don't trust this Drekthul guy, but Balto knows what he's doing… I hope.'_

Balto looks around and frowns. "What does he mean by that?"

Siku looks at Balto and says, "Don't worry, I'll lead the way."

_End of Prologue_


	4. Book 1: Eternal Flame

_Book One:_

_Eternal Flame_

As the group slept, the only movement that could be seen was Balto's as he wrestled with unpleasant dreams. Those images he saw before weren't what was bothering him, but they were part of the problem. The problem was that the wolf with the silver eyes. Every day they traveled closer to that ominous mountain in the north, the more he appeared.

_"Inferno, please, help me!"_

_"Balto, I've told you before, I'm an untraditional, a Stokoda. My name is-"_

"Balto, wake up! It's time to move," shouts Huayra as he pushes against Balto's side, in an effort to wake him up. Balto's eyes shoot open and he looks upon Huayra and exhales, releasing all the air he held when he woke up. "I… I'm up. What's going on now?"

"We're moving out. So get on your feet or you'll be left behind."

Balto ignores Huayra's statement about being left behind and stands up, albeit slowly, before stretching his sore muscles.

Once he stretched everything out, he walks towards Siku and asks, "Hey, how do you know so much about this land?"

"Because…" there is no way he'd understand that she was from this land… would he? Doubtful as it may be, she decided to test her faith.

"Because… I used to live in this land." She started to doubt Balto as he frowned at her at first, but that soon went away as his eyes went wide and his jaw nearly detached itself from his skull.

"You… you… you…"

Siku is waiting for his response, though is a little irritated at the lack of words.

"You… you… you…"

"Oh, just say it. Saying you over and over is kind of offensive," responds Siku, irritated with Balto's lack of courtesy.

"I'm sorry, but my mate was taken to this land and now you say you're from here… That's how you know so much about this land! Of course, I was such a fool!"

Siku rolls her eyes and, like venom from a cobra, says, with spite in her voice, "Yet you believe in what Drekthul the 'Wise' says, but I've traveled with you longer and you take the word of someone who you just met than someone who, even though we also just met, is willing to go on this crazy adventure for someone I don't even know? You take the word of an untrustworthy wolf over me, the one who is willing to risk life and limb for your mate? Then you won't mind if I take my leave then."

Siku, tears streaming down her face, turns and takes off running, leaving Balto behind with an apologetic look on his face.

"Siku! I'm… I'm sorry."

Huayra, Rusty, and Kodi walk up next to Balto and Huayra asks, "Do you want me to go after her?"

Balto turns his head and smiles. "No, we will all go after her. I made a mistake, but I'm going to fix it."

* * *

As Siku is walking, cursing under her breath, she fails to notice the crack in the wall and a wolf watching her. She stops suddenly, feeling that someone else is with her.

"Balto, if you're here to apologize, just… just give me some space, please."

As she turns around, she spots a fire wolf, the black skin and orange fur giving away the identity. All the sudden, the black skin and flames disappear and melt off, revealing a grey wolf, the same build as Balto.

"Who… who are you?"

The fire wolf approaches Siku, but instead of attacking, he says, "My name is… is Inferno. Now let me ask you yours. What is your name?"

"My name is Siku."

"Siku? That's a weird name for an ice wolf."

"How… How did you know I was an ice wolf?"

Inferno chuckles and starts to walk around Siku, watching her become nervous around him. "Because I have seen them before. You soon learn what the enemy looks like."

Inferno stops and sits down, sighing heavily. "But then, who's the enemy? I'm a Stokoda, an untraditional."

"What's… what's an untraditional?"

"To us fire wolves, the mountain gives us a new name. You go in and the fire and the magma inside the mountain speak to us, giving us a new name. It happened to my father, Magma, and my mother, Flame, but when I went inside the mountain, the fire and the magma remained silent. So I don't have a fire wolf name."

"But… but your name is Inferno. How do you not have a fire wolf name if your name is Inferno?"

"Because I went to the pack leader, Blaze. Instead of sentencing me, he gave me the name Inferno, after his father. So my pack name is Inferno."

"Then… what is your real name?"

"My real name isn't supposed to be told to foreigners, especially ice wolves."

Siku frowns at Inferno and asks, "How old are you?"

"I'm one, why?"

Siku, feeling sympathy for the pup, approaches Inferno. Inferno, a year old, might as well have been abandoned by his pack. They had to force a pack name onto him, just so he could be called something other than his real name. Having this pack name forced upon him must have been unbearable, not being allowed to say his real name to anyone for fear of death.

"Inferno, would it reassure you to know that I'm part fire wolf?"

"What? How," Inferno is completely awestruck, unsure of how to comprehend that a fire wolf fell in love with an ice wolf.

"My mom was a fire wolf and my dad was an ice wolf. I was raised in this pack, but I left because Torchlight told me to find the truth. So I did. I was one when I learned that I am part ice wolf. After that, I fled to the Wolves of the Mist's territory. They ambushed me, but they did not attack me. They told me that I was an enemy of my own kind and if it is possible, to escape. So I fled, fearing that the fire wolves would mistake me for an ice wolf. Well, when I turned three, though being a fire wolf and prolonged aging, I looked like a pup still, I went through a cave and ended up in a strange land. But now I'm back, mostly because I'm here to face what I ran from… and to help someone save their love. Does that sound crazy?"

Inferno is just staring at her, a glazed look on his face, but he soon blinks and frowns. "Uh… can you give me a summary?"

"I'm here to face the monster I ran from. And to save someone."

"Oh… well… it sucks that you're a Dodin, otherwise you wouldn't be able to age."

"What's a Doodin?"

Inferno falls onto his back and starts to roll over laughing. "Ha ha ha! You suck at the old language. Doodin! Ha ha ha! You pronounce it "Doe- oo- din". Not doodin! Ha ha ha! Doodin!"

Feeling flustered, Siku growls and jumps in front of Inferno, not intending to scare him, just to get him to stop laughing.

Inferno sees her jump and he rolls out of the way, his fur catching fire and fire forming in his mouth.

"What do you think you're doing? I did nothing to you!"

Siku, seeing his reaction, relaxes and lies on her belly. "I'm sorry, I just… lost control. It never happened till now… Why did I do that?"

"It's because you're a Dodin. The fire within is stronger than the ice that cools it. So when you get angry, you are fueling the fire. So, you just need to relax and let the ice cool you down. Or you can embrace the fire and become a pure fire wolf. Or you can condemn yourself to ice and become a disgusting ice wolf. It's your choice so…" Inferno relaxes and the flames die down and disappear, "So learn from everything you do. If it makes you angry, don't do it."

Siku smiles and looks at Inferno. "Thanks Inferno. That makes me feel better… sort of."

"Siku please, I think you've earned it, so I will tell you my name. My name is Alex."


	5. Blaze

_Blaze_

Alex looks up and sighs heavily. "My pack has a legend about the stars. Would you like to hear it?"

Siku smiles and nods her head. "I would love too."

Was she just being nice or was she serious, Alex couldn't tell. So he smiles at her and begins the legend.

"There was once a wolf name Canissa. She was beautiful, so naturally, she attracted a lot of wolves. They brought her presents, diamonds they dug up, flowers, you name it. She always accepted their gifts, but she never loved any of them."

Alex stops and looks at Siku before continuing. "One day, she went on a walk through the forest hoping to clear her head. As she walked, something landed in front of her, frightening her. She turned to run, but the creature grabbed her. She screamed and screamed… but she was placed in front of the creature."

Alex inhales and then continues. "As she turns around, she sees that it's a red dragon. The dragon looks at her and says. _"My name is Derak'thul. I saw you walking and I noticed your beauty so I thought I would come down and talk to you. Would it be alright if you indulged me?"_

Canissa, getting over her fear when the dragon spoke, nods her head. _"Yes, we can talk."_ The dragon smiles at her. _"Oh wonderful! Ok, so as I flew through the sky, having dealt with a bunch of suitors, I gazed upon you and saw you were more beautiful than all of them."_ Canissa blushed, not expecting a compliment from a dragon. _"Thank you for that. It's not every day that I get called beautiful by anyone."_

Alex stops, noticing Siku's eyes have glazed over. "… So the dragon took her and raped her. The end."

Siku frowns and asks, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You obviously weren't interested in the legend so why tell it to someone who doesn't care?"

Siku's eyes dart down, saddened by what he said, but she looks back at Alex and smiles. "Please continue with the legend. I'll try to be more interested in it. I just hope this legend doesn't end like I think it will."

Alex smiles and continues from where the legend left off. "The dragon smiles and asks Canissa, _"I know you probably hear this a lot, but will you be my mate? I can give you whatever you desire. Heck, I can make you the most powerful wolf in this land. I have an infinite amount of wealth, so if you want wealth, I have wealth. So whatever you want, just tell me." _Canissa, being a greedy wolf, but her beauty hid her greed. She looks at the dragon and smiles, greed playing her hand. _"I want this world in my image. I want there to be four packs of wolves that represent me. And I want to rule them."_

"She wanted to rule them," asks Siku, surprised by Canissa's decision.

"Yes, she was greedy and wanted to be rich. But there are prices for greed, especially when it comes to dragons."

Alex inhales again and continues. "The dragon smiles upon hearing this. _"Excellent. I shall take you to my lair and make love to you. From there, you will have what you want."_ Canissa's greedy smile disappears. She didn't want to be made love to by a dragon. _"Oh… well then forget what I said." _But the dragon just laughs. _"Then maybe you shouldn't have made the deal. You are mine, and that is final._" The dragon grabs her and flies off towards its lair. When it made it, the dragon made love to her every day until she became pregnant. And every day of her pregnancy, she wept, wanting her life to be normal again."

"So… she was taken by the dragon and made love to by the dragon? That's disgusting."

"Yeah, but her tears became stars and her four pups became the four main wolf packs. Canissa changed this land's name to Canis. Her tears became stars. And when you hear a booming noise in the mountains, that's the sound of Derak'thul making love to Canissa."

Siku shakes her head and laughs. "That's… That's an interesting legend. Always thought legends were clean and stuff, but that one changed everything. Hey, you mentioned the four main wolf packs. What are they?"

"The first one created were the air wolves, showing how manipulative Canissa is. The second one were the earth wolves, showing how stable Canissa is. The third is water, showing how adaptable Canissa is. The last were the fire wolves, showing that Canissa is hard to control."

"Oh, that sounds neat. Does that legend have any truth to it?"

"No, not really."

"Inferno! What do you think you're doing?! How dare you talk to an ice wolf bitch?!"

Alex turns around and sees three fire wolves, black skin and orange eyes, staring at him, growling.

"I-I'm sorry Blaze, I found her out here and-"

"And you thought you could have a lovely conversation with it?! You are foolish. Since you betrayed your pack, you must be punished!"

All the sudden, Balto, Huayra, and Rusty come around the bend, only to be dumbfounded at the sight before them.

Blaze looks up and rolls his eyes before looking back at Alex. "For your betrayal, the act of Doso Kai shall be performed on you. Maybe then you'll learn not to talk to ice wolves."

"What's Doso Kai," asks Rusty.

"It's when they burn off my under skin and force me to live in my pack skin," responds Alex, tearing up, "But it can be overridden if someone competes in Odo, the ritual of redemption."

Rusty nods his head and smiles. "Well good luck to you."

Alex sighs before looking towards Blaze. "Very well, I guess I was foolish to think that I could actually find friends outside of the pack. I guess I was wrong. But if you're punishing me for no reason, you know what will happen next."

"Yes, yes, Kudel will come and whatnot. We know. Now get moving. Your punishment will be-"

"I volunteer for Odo!"

Blaze turns around and looks directly at Siku. "What did you just say?!"

"I said I volunteer for Odo."

Blaze shakes his head and laughs. "You can't volunteer for Odo! Stupid ice wolf, only fire wolves can volunteer for Odo."

"Well, I'm part fire wolf so sign me up."

Blaze's smile disappears and he glares at Siku. "Fine."

**A/N: Hope I didn't just ruin the whole story. Anyways, I'll try to update soon. **


	6. Fire and Ice

_Fire and Ice_

_"And let his dying flame renew itself for he is Alex, defender of the Eternal Sun! May the Frost Wolves and their Freezing Fox Allies melt for our wrath has come. The other packs shall fear us for we deserve to rule Canis Osa, the land of the Eternal Flame. Alex will lead us to victory!"_

_-5__th__ reincarnation of Alex as he led the fire wolves against the Frost Wolves and the Ice Foxes._

* * *

Blaze and the other pack members led Siku and the others back to where the pack lived. Siku, seeing as how everything has changed, looks towards Alex, but her heart sinks as she sees he has fire wrapped around his snout.

They enter the circle near Mt. Drake and Blaze laughs before turning towards Siku. "You volunteered for Odo so you will know our rules. The first rule is that you cannot use ice, only fire. The second rule is that you must fight. So good luck to you and I hope your death is as painful as possible ice bitch."

Siku glares at Blaze as he walks away, but doesn't say anything as she steps inside one of the starting rings, marked by dying flames. She spots five other wolves entering the circle and take up the remaining starting rings. They turn towards her and smile their evil smiles.

Blaze takes his spot on a hill overlooking the fighting circle and shouts, "First one to kill the ice bitch in Odo gets to be the first lead Doso Kai. So let Odo begin!"

The fires die down and already Siku is ducking and dodging flames being unleashed from the mouths of the fire wolves. She rolls to her right as the spot she was originally at is scorched from the flames. She jumps back as a fireball explodes in front of her, but she rolls to her right again as flames shoot at her again.

She rushes at the closest fire wolf, managing to slam into him, but he engulfs his body in flames, slightly singing Siku's fur before ramming into her. She slides across the ground, smoke coming off of her, as she gently bumps a rock and stops.

As she pushes herself to her feet, she looks in front of her and sees that she's surrounded by the five fire wolves. They laugh before they unleash an unrelenting flame at her. She ducks, but it hits the ground and starts to spin around her.

Siku puts her paws on her eyes and starts to cry. "Alex… Alex, I want you to know that I'm…"

_"Or you can embrace the fire and become a pure fire wolf."_

Remembering Alex's words, Siku pushes herself to her feet and reaches for the flames.

_'Please work, please work, please work,' _she mentally screams. As she touches the flames, the heat burns her paw, making her yelp before she jumps back.

_'What else did he say?'_

She shakes her head and touches the fire again, getting the same result. Starting to get flustered, she tries one more time.

As she reaches for the flames, it still burned her, almost beyond belief, causing her to become angry.

"Alex, your advice doesn't work! Your stupid advice doesn't work!"

All the sudden, the flames surrounding her stopped. She looked around, trying to see why, when she notices that she has fire all over her body. She smiles before pushing the fire away from her.

The five fire wolves fly back, surprised by what just happened. As they get to their feet, they see Siku in the middle of the fighting circle.

They laugh, but she does the same thing they did to her, but the spinning flames form around her before getting wider and wider, smashing into the fire wolves and throwing them out of the circle.

Alex and Blaze are watching the whole thing, awestruck. Blaze couldn't move, but Alex had to do something and he had to do it now. Using his forelegs, he manages to get the fire surrounding his mouth off, dispersing it in the process.

He runs past Blaze, who is too surprised to move, and approaches the circle. His pack skin forms over him and as he approaches the twisting flames, the flames strike at him. He ignores the pain and breaches the fire, feeling the fire bite at him. He keeps moving, feeling his pack skin ripping off.

A rock slams into his side, knocking him to the ground and rolling, exposing his underbelly to the flames. He yelps as the fire rips his stomach open, revealing his actual skin beneath. He rolls over, protecting his underbelly.

Suddenly, his pack skin rips off, leaving the skin underneath exposed to the flames. He holds his head down, waiting for the never ending pain to come.

But it never came. He looks up and sees that the flames are hitting his body, but they aren't burning him. He stands up and starts to proceed through the fire.

As he's moving, a rock flies past him, nearly hitting him. He gives brief pause before moving again, being more cautious in case of future rocks.

He stops when he sees a wall of fire in front of him. Unsure if there was any way to go around, he makes a quick decision and jumps through the flames, feeling the heat rise before landing on the ground again.

Alex looks up and spots Siku hovering over him. "Siku? Siku, what happened to you?"

Siku doesn't respond, to which Alex starts to panic. He needed her to calm down, before she destroyed the elders, the first fire wolves.

"Siku, please, stop this! You don't need to do-"

"Alex, get away from me! I don't want to hurt you!"

"Siku, doing this is hurting me! You are killing my family! So please, please stop this!"

"No Alex, I will not stop! I have to do this!"

Alex, seeing no other option, shoots a fireball at her, knocking her out of the air and to the ground. The flames stop spinning and Alex is smiling, thinking Siku was back to normal.

He is wrong.

"You'll pay for that!"

Siku jumps to her feet and unleashes a wave of fire that smashes into Alex and sends him sliding across the ground. He slams into a rock wall and doesn't get up.

Siku walks over to him and is about to unleash another wave of fire when she notices something. He isn't moving. She pauses and glares. "Are you mocking me?! Get up and fight!"

Nothing. He simply lies there, not even opening his eyes, to which Siku starts to worry.

"Alex, please get up! Please! Alex!"

The fire falls off of her and her normal skin is revealed, that and tears are streaming down her cheeks. "Alex… please get up! I-I'm sorry!"

And yet Alex does not move. Siku sits down and lowers her head, shame coming to her eyes. "I'm so sorry Alex. I will never use fire again. But please, wake up. For me!"

Balto, Rusty, and Huayra are sitting behind her, watching the scene unfold.

Rusty cocks his head and frowns. "What's going on?"

Huayra smacks him and growls. "Shut up! Can't you see that something awful just happened?! Or are you blind to anything traumatic?!"

"I was just wondering-"

"The fire wolf is motionless and Siku wants him to wake up! There, there is your answer! So shut it!"

Rusty remains silent, not wanting Huayra to hit him again.

Balto walks over to Siku and sits down next to her. "Listen, I'm probably the last canine you want to hear right now, but don't give up hope. He may be fine, just don't give up. Just hope for the best, alright?"

Siku nods her head, but doesn't make eye contact.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kodi is walking through ice, unsure of where he is at. Suddenly, three wolves break through the ice and stare him down.

"Who are you outsider?!"

"My… My name is Kodi and I'm looking for my mother Jenna. Have you seen her?"

"Snow, knock him out! Maybe he'll learn that we don't like spies!"

A white wolf approaches him and unleashes a ball of ice on him, causing everything to go black.

Snow looks towards the other ice wolf and frowns. "Crystal, what do we do now?"

"We take him back to our leader, Frost. She'll decide his fate."

**A/N: So, does Alex wake up? And what will Frost decide for Kodi? Chapter 7 will reveal the answer. And hopefully this fight wasn't anticlimactic.**


	7. Heat

_Heat_

"Alex, please wake up! I-I'm sorry! Just please wake up!"

Siku is sitting in front of Alex's motionless body, crying. Some of her tears are falling onto his muzzle, causing steam to form.

Blaze, with tears of fire starting to form in his eyes, he looks away and shouts, "Elders, is he in the spirit world?!"

One of the elders, a black wolf with eyes of fire, shakes his head. "No my pack leader, he is still with us. His spirit is strong. He will survive."

Blaze smiles and turns his attention towards Alex. _'Please wake up! Please wake up!'_

A single movement that went unnoticed by all except one; Siku. She frowns at his body, thinking she might have been imagining it, when his right leg twitched. She hears a slight whimper escape his maw and her tail starts to wag.

"He's waking up! He's alive!"

Balto and Huayra smile, though Huayra soon frowned afterwards. Rusty sighs heavily. "Well, at least he's alive."

Slowly, but surely, Alex's eyes open. He then climbs to his feet and sits, looking at Siku.

"What… What happened?"

Siku smiles and jumps on him, pinning him to the ground. "Oh Alex! You're alive! I thought you never going to wake up!"

Alex is shocked. He wasn't expecting to get jumped on, nor was he expecting her to be licking his face.

"Yeah… I'm glad to be awake. Um… can you move your left hind leg? It's um… well… it's… uh…"

Siku cocks her head. "What?"

"Um… as a male, I am anatomically correct. So your leg is… well… crushing the one thing you weren't born with."

Siku starts to blush and she moves her leg off of his crotch.

He smiles and releases a heavy sigh. "Under different circumstances, hell, a completely different situation, this would be rather exciting."

Realizing what he just said, he starts to blush along with her. "Um… I didn't mean it like that. I meant… uh… well… I didn't mean it like that though… I'm going to shut up now."

Siku chuckles slightly and climbs off of him, letting him stand up. "Um… yeah, I missed you a lot. I… I thought you wouldn't wake up again. I… I just didn't like it when you looked so… so…"

"So what? So dead? So vulnerable?"

"Yeah, so vulnerable."

Alex smiles and looks at Balto. "Siku mentioned a journey you were going on. Well count me in. You can use the firepower."

Rusty shakes his head. "No, we're all full and-"

"Then you tell me how you'll travel through the frozen lands without heat. Tell me how you'll go through the shadow lands without light. Tell me how you'll travel the mountains without a fire wolf when a bunch of air wolves jump you. Tell me."

Rusty sits down and sighs. "Fine, I give up."

Balto rolls his eyes and smiles at Alex. "We're glad to have you along Alex."

Blaze approaches Balto and sits in front of him. "You are brave for coming to us. We will do whatever you ask."

He then turns to Alex and sighs. "Inferno… or Alex, I am sorry for what we did. You have proven us wrong. Go with our blessing."

Alex smiles and says, "Thank you Alpha Blaze. I will never forget you or this pack, even in death."

Balto and the others turn and head out of the fire wolf territory, followed by their new member, a fire wolf.

_End of Book One_


	8. Book 2: Frost and Steel

_Book 2: Frost and Steel_

Kodi wakes up, his vision foggy and his mind clouded. He looks around, the cold somewhat bothering him, and sees he's behind icicles. He frowns and approaches them. He can feel the cold flowing right off of them.

"That's weird. Last thing I remember is… it must have been those wolves. That's how I got here… I need to find my way out."

He looks around his cell, seeing nothing, and sighs. There's no way out.

* * *

As Alex, Balto, Huayra, Rusty, and Siku are walking, they come across a cave. Alex, upon seeing it, chuckles slightly.

"What's so funny," asks Siku.

"Oh nothing. Just in the old language, this cave is called Kiro Ono."

"Keero Oono? What's that mean?"

"Kiro Ono means "The Cave of Love" in the Flame dialect. Apparently, if you enter the cave, the cave has some odd power of taking any attraction to someone and blowing it out of proportion. So dislike becomes hatred and like becomes love."

Siku frowns at him and asks, "Is that legend true?"

Alex smiles and says, "Only if you believe in such things."

Balto approaches the cave and sees a stone tablet in the wall. "Um… it says… Koro… Solar… Nie… Nie… Neibechan?"

Alex chuckles slightly and says, "Leave it to the expert here." He walks to where the tablet is and as he looks at it, he frowns.

"What's the problem "expert"," teases Siku.

"Um… the language… it's… it's Terra. I know a little Terra, but not much. The only thing I can say is that… well… I'll translate what I know. Okay, so it says 'For love's eternal fire.' That's all I got."

Balto sighs and says, "Well, then we'll go off by that information. So let's keep going. That way I can find my mate and go home."

He heads into the cave and the others follow.

"It sure is dark in here," states Balto.

"Yeah, like really dark," says Rusty.

Huayra smiles slightly. "It's not too bad. I can see just fine."

"I don't know what you're talking about, I have a walking lamp right next to me," jokes Siku as she turns towards Alex.

Alex frowns at her. "What?"

Balto turns around and as he spots Alex, chuckles slightly. "I didn't know you could glow."

The others turn around and see that Alex is glowing. They could see everything, literally.

Since it's his heart glowing, all of his organs were showing, as well as his bones. The blood also glowed, showing a lot more. His tail is glowing, his private parts also glowed. He is literally a walking lamp.

"So Alex, how do you turn that off?"

Alex, becoming embarrassed, plus a little hurt, looks down in shame, making the glow disappear, enveloping the others in complete darkness.

"Ok… now it's dark. Can someone turn him back on?"

Siku turns towards Alex and sees little bits of light streaming down his face. "Hey… are you alright?"

Alex turns his head towards her and nods. "Yeah, I'm fine… I guess."

The way he sounded made Siku feel bad for the guy. His body naturally glowed in the dark, and she took advantage.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean it. But we need to get out of here so please, can you… you know…"

"What? Become the walking lamp again?" Alex looks away and begins to cry. He's been hurt before, but insulting his heritage was one thing that made him sad.

Siku approaches him and whispers, "You know, I think you're… um… I think you're pretty cute."

All the sudden, the whole cave is illuminated by Alex's glowing heart and blood. He turns to Siku and smiles. "Really? You think I'm… I'm cute?"

She smiles and nods her head. "Oh yeah, the cutest."

His glowing heart becomes even brighter as he starts to blush. Balto looks around and smiles. "Wow… it's so beautiful. Look at all the diamonds."

Siku looks around her before looking back at Alex and says, "We need you to help us get out of here. Now lead the way, cutie."

Alex nods his head and jumps in front of Balto, wanting to impress Siku, and starts leading the way towards the exit.

Rusty and Huayra remain speechless, not expecting the cave to become so bright. All the sudden, Alex leads them to a dead end.

"Um… Alex," begins Siku, "This isn't an exit."

Alex chuckles and says, "Siku, you're traveling with a fire wolf. Everything is an exit."

He lowers his body and opens his mouth. She sees flames building up… and the light fading away.

"Alex, please don't do this. Your light is fading-"

All the sudden, the light was gone, except for the huge amount of energy that had been built up in his mouth. When the light became too bright, it was released, hitting the wall with such force that it blasted right through it.

Balto and the others closes their eyes as the dust surrounded them. When it cleared, there was a huge hole in the wall.

"Well… nice job Alex."

Siku looked upon Alex… and saw he wasn't glowing anymore. "Alex… what's wrong?"

He looks at her and smiles. "Nothing is wrong. It's the light. I don't have to produce my own anymore."

The others slowly climb through the hole. As Siku, the last one, climbs through, the wall forms together behind her. She jumps, startled by what just happened, and lands on Alex, knocking him over.

She sits upright and looks around, confused. "Um… it sure is warm here. Where's Alex?"

"Right beneath you beautiful."

Siku looks down and blushes before climbing off of him. Alex stands up and says, "This would be entertaining if I was trying to get over someone. Then I'd have a valid excuse for being under… Oh look, it's snowing. Wonderful."

Balto looks at Siku and asks, "Do you like him?"

She turns towards him and chuckles a bit. "Um… well… maybe a little."

Alex, hearing what she said, starts to smile. Maybe a little felt like a whole lot to him.

**A/N: Yay! Book Two is starting! Ok, thanks for all the reviews guys. **


	9. Snow

_Snow_

_And when the fire reaches the heart of the shadow lands, it will bring the light of a thousand suns. The whole world will be reshaped in our image. We have the power to burn the world._

_-Fifth reincarnation of Blaze. Battle of the Kolde_

* * *

"I hate the snow," grumbles Alex. Every time a snow flake would land on him, it would turn to steam. "I hate it, hate it, and I most definitely hate it."

Siku looks over and sees he's angry. "What's wrong?"

"It's the snow. I hate snow. I wish it would all just… go away."

Balto chuckles slightly and says, "You're the only pup who didn't actually want to play in the snow. Why is that?"

"I'm a fire wolf. It melts."

Balto shakes his head and says, "Well… that explains a lot. I bet you would rather jump in a mountain then, right?"

Alex frowns and shakes his head. "Why would I jump in a volcano? I would die as soon as my body hit the magma."

Huayra stops and looks at Alex. "Wait, so you're saying you are a fire wolf, yet you can't survive lava? How does that make sense?"

"Lava isn't fire. It's melted rock. Fire wolves don't do so well with rocks."

Huayra rolls his eyes and turns back around, continuing to walk.

Alex brings his head down in shame, being embarrassed, when he smells something. He keeps sniffing the snow and fear is evident in his eyes.

"Osa don…"

The group stop and Siku asks, "What is Osah don?"

All the sudden, a little amount of snow, about the size of a baseball, hits him in the face. The group starts to laugh… and Alex starts to scream.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!"

Balto sighs and brushes the snow off of Alex's face with his tail. "There, nothing to- What in the hell is that?"

A brown spiderlike creature is latched onto Alex's face, holding on for dear life.

Alex, who had his eyes closed, looks and sighs. "Oh… it's Osai ko. Hello!"

The spiderlike creature, after relaxing, climbs on top of his head and lies down.

"What is that," asks Siku, disgusted by the spider… thing.

"It's Osai ko. It means the dumb one in the Water dialect and dumb grabber in the Flame dialect. They are attracted to heat. They make good pets… and I also heard they taste delicious… but the downside is that they drink blood, but they drink the blood of things that are extremely cold… or dead."

Siku nods her head and looks at Huayra… and says, "Um… Huayra… you have one of those things on you…"

Alex looks towards Huayra and glares at it. "Osa don! The mind controller. Hold still and I'll get it off."

Huayra, a little panicked, holds still. Alex smiles and, as the osai ko crawls on his tail, he flicks it off, managing to hit the osa don and knock it off in the process.

The osai ko, after landing in the snow, jumps up and runs back towards Alex, crawling up his leg and standing on top of his head.

Alex looks up and smiles. "I shall name you fluffy!

The others laugh and they continue walking, though Siku is a bit disturbed with the spider creature.

* * *

As they continue walking through the snow, Siku feels something nuzzling her neck. She stops and looks over to see Alex, smiling at her. He seemed… drugged.

"Oh Siku, you look so pretty! I like you a lot!"

Siku starts to blush and asks, "You do? Well… I like you too."

Alex starts to giggle in excitement and falls over. Siku looks at his stomach and sees some weird leech like thing.

"Ew! What in the world is that?!"

Balto turns around… and nearly throws up. He was expecting one of those spider things, not… not that.

Alex looks at his chest and starts to laugh. "Heh, ooh, look, a kiro don! I love these things! They make me so… so… lovey! Yay…"

Siku pokes it and it detaches itself from Alex's chest before jumping into the snow.

"Maybe we should get out of the snow."

Alex stands up and rubs his chest. "Ow… that hurt. I hate kiro dons. They make me so… so… sedated. I don't like it."

Siku rolls her eyes and they continue walking.

"Hey, where's fluffy?"

All the sudden, he yelps and turns around to see Fluffy is on his hindquarters. "Hey, no biting Fluffy. Bad Fluffy."

Fluffy lowers its body and lets out some depressing noise. Alex sighs and says, "Alright, you can climb on my head. But no biting."

Fluffy perks up and races to the top of his head and stands there.

Rusty looks back and laughs. "I see you have yourself a friend there… kinda creepy."

Alex rolls his eyes and says, "Don't listen to him Fluffy. He's jealous because he didn't have an osai ko crawl on him."

Rusty turns around sighs. No point in even trying to communicate with him.

Alex looks at Siku and says, "Siku, do you want to hold him?"

Siku shakes her head. "No, I'm good."

"Awww, please! It's good luck if he stands on the female that the owner is attr- I mean… uh… it's good luck if he ends up liking you… yeah…"

Siku sighs heavily. "Fine. You can put him on my back. But if he bites me, Fluffy will not see tomorrow."

Alex quickly nods his head and places his snout on Siku's back. Fluffy climbs off his head and onto Siku's back. He then runs on top of her head and sits.

Alex smiles at her. "Aww, he likes you."

Siku chuckles slightly, her eyes looking up at Fluffy to make sure he didn't do anything.

All the sudden, Fluffy jumps and lands on Alex's back. Alex sighs and says, "Well… I guess I'll be-"

Fluffy climbs down his leg and disappears under the snow.

"Never mind."

Siku moves closer to Alex and says, "Thank goodness. You didn't neat Fluffy for affection. You have us, but more importantly, you have me."


	10. Ice

_Ice_

Alex is looking down at the snow, not saying anything as everyone else talked to each other. He missed Fluffy…

Every time he thought of Fluffy, he could feel him crawling on his back all the way to his head. He would look, but there would be nothing there.

He sighs heavily. Maybe Fluffy is much-

He yelps in pain as something bites him on his hindquarters. He turn his head and sees… "Fluffy! You came back! What did I say about biting? Bad Fluffy. But you're back!"

Fluffy races to the top of his head and sits. Alex smiles and already he has a perk in his step.

Siku and Balto are walking right next to each other, talking about whatever was on their mind.

"So Balto, what do you plan on doing once you rescued your love?"

"I plan on taking her home and making sure nothing bad ever reaches her again. What do you plan on doing?"

"I plan on getting out of this place. There's too much hatred and war here. I want to try out living in your world."

Balto chuckles slightly and says, "Well, it's not like our world is any better, but you can try it out."

Siku smiles and they keep walking, but stop when they see a large ice fortress. It looked like a giant ice cube, but with large ice formations shooting straight up. At the very front of the fortress were the gates, giant icicles puncturing the snow.

Alex looks around and ducks into the snow.

Siku chuckles slightly and says, "Alex, what are you-"

All the sudden, five wolves burst out of the snow and surround them.

Balto looks at one of them and says, "We don't mean any-"

"They must be with the other one. Knock them out and we'll take them back… unless they decide to come peacefully."

Balto looks at the rest of the group and nods his head. "We'll come peacefully."

The wolf smiles and shouts, "Take them away!"

The rest of the wolves lead Balto, Huayra, Rusty, and Siku away, but the leader stays behind, making sure there isn't anyone else. When he came to the conclusion that they were all caught, he smiles and runs back to the fortress.

Fluffy is sitting on Balto's back, too scared to move.

* * *

Alex's tail pokes out of the snow, twisting around, as if surveying the area. Once it did its thing, it reaches down and pulls Alex's head out of the snow.

"Well… looks like I have to go and save them. But I can't just burst through the walls and kill everything, I have to remain incognito. This is a stealth operation."

Alex ducks back into the snow and slowly makes his way towards the ice fortress.

* * *

**A/N: You should listen to some spy music now. **

* * *

As soon as he arrives, his tail pops out of the snow again and surveys the area. It then goes back into the snow and Alex slowly crawls out, making sure not to create too much noise.

"Okay… I need to find a way in."

He looks and spots a white bush. He smiles and jumps inside of it before managing to snap it at its roots and carries it, remaining inside so he isn't caught.

As he's walking along the walls, two ice wolves are sitting down, watching the landscape. They are also guarding the door, but they decided that occasionally glancing at it was good enough.

As Alex/ bush is walking by, both the ice wolves spot him.

"Um… Snow, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Snow slowly nods his head. "Yeah Crystal, I am."

"Should… Should we investigate?"

Snow shakes his head. "Nope. We'll seem crazy if we told the others we decided to check out a walking bush. Let's ignore it."

They turn around and keep watching the landscape. Maybe the walking bush will leave.

Alex/ bush walks to the side door and slips inside, leaving the bush behind. He presses his body against the wall and slowly starts to edge forward. Fluffy is with the others… oddly enough, and he is going to rescue them.

As he's moving, he feels his tail tap his shoulder. He turns his head and sees an ice wolf approaching him. Thinking quickly, he dives into a random room and presses himself against the door, breathing heavily and listening, waiting for the ice wolf to leave.

"Um… who are you exactly?"

Alex turns to see a female ice wolf staring at him. "Um… I'm… um…"

"You know, you're pretty cute. How about you come over here, just so I can… you know… get to know you better… and play with you a bit."

Alex smiles and decides to indulge her.

* * *

After forty minutes, Alex walks out of the room, small ice crystals on his muzzle. He's smiling widely and as he is walking, his tail whacks him in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

His tail turns around, watching the hallway so no one sneaks up on him. Alex shakes his head and keeps walking, his head hurting, but he felt a lot better.

"Okay… so where are…"

Alex looks and finds some metal bars. He looks down and spots Balto and the others, plus a red and white dog, inside one cell.

"Found them."

* * *

Balto and the others are sitting in their cell, doing absolutely nothing. The only thing they can do is wait for their meeting with Frost.

All the sudden, they hear an odd noise, followed by a loud crack. Balto turns and sees the metal bars had fallen and smashed into the ice. And by the looks of them, something had melted them.

Huayra suddenly exclaims, "Look, it's the fire wolf. He found us."

Balto smiles and sees him slowly coming down, being slowly lowered by a fire rope wrapped around his tail. Balto sighs in relief, but chuckles at how the fire wolf looks. His back paws were touching each other, spreading his back legs out. His tail is pointing in all directions, as if spotting if there are any guards nearby. He looked like a spy infiltrating a base.

As Alex touches the ground, he rushes to the cell and sits down, examining the ice.

"Hmm… looks like I need my cutter."

Siku rolls her eyes and says, "Just unleash fire on it!"

Alex ignores her and pulls his tail in between his legs, holding it in front of him. He smiles and melts some ice right next to him, turning them into what appears to be sunglasses, before putting them on.

He smiles and as his tail touches the ice, a concentrated jet of flames shoot out, cutting through the ice. The others stand back as his tail is shooting random sparks everywhere.

The first icicle is split in half, and then he splits the bottom as well before removing it. He goes to work on the second one, doing the same thing.

As soon as the two icicles are removed, the group escapes one at a time and they surround Alex, who is still wearing the ice glasses he made.

Balto smiles and says, "Thanks for that. Who knows what those wolves would have done with us."

Kodi walks over to Alex and says, "Yeah, thanks. By the way, my name is Kodi. What's yours?"

Alex smiles at him. "My name is Alex."

"Well nice to meet you Alex."

Alex smiles and turns towards the metal door. "This is why I hate ice wolves. They steal the technology of my pack and the earth wolf pack."

"Oh… so they stole from the Eternal Sun," asks Siku.

Alex frowns at her, but quickly nods his head. "Um… yeah… sure."

Now Siku knew he is hiding something. But it would be better to ask him later when nothing would try to kill them in more ways than ever thought conceivable.


	11. Freeze

**Warning: This chapter contains a very depressing scene. Replacing characters is not my intention.**

* * *

_Freeze_

Alex stares at the door for three whole minutes, the shades he made are still on his snout.

"Why does Alex still have those on?"

Siku does the canine version of a shrug. "I don't know. I didn't think to ask."

All the sudden, the door opens and four ice wolves rush in.

"Alright, come with us or we will be forced to end you! _Permanently_!"

Alex rolls his eyes. "Oh please, what can-"

His feet sink into the ice and his jaw slams into it hard. The ice wolf rolls his eyes and says, "Okay, now follow me!"

The ice wolf leads them away from the dungeon, but the other three remain behind.

Alex looks up and asks, "What, too scared to fight?"

One smiles and says, "Nope, Frost has something special in mind for you."

* * *

Balto, Siku, Huayra, Rusty, and Kodi are brought inside a weird chamber.

"Where are we," asks Balto.

"Why, you are in my personal chamber. You see, you travel with a criminal. Inferno is his name, he also went by Flame, Scorch, Fire, Magma, and our all-time favorite, Eternal Sun."

Something opens up, creating light, which allows Balto to see an ice wolf standing upon a platform. They are now outside.

They approach her and sit down, wondering what she meant, but Siku feared the worst.

And the worst is right. Out in the arena, Alex walks out, muzzle frozen over and two ice wolves escorting him to where the leader is.

As they got closer, they forced him down, but his companions had to look away when they heard his back left leg crack and the bone pierced the skin.

"Alexander of the Dragon Wolves, you are charged with crimes against the ice wolves and all the other packs, plus murder, illegal warfare, tyranny, and destruction of our world. For that, your sentence is death. You have also been charged with genocide of the ice wolves. The charge is also death. What do you have to say for your crimes?"

The ice around his muzzle melts and the tears streaming down his face start to become visible. He looks up and says, "If you are charging me for something that I did in my past lives, then I cannot argue against those allegations. So I would like to say that I'm sorry for everything."

The ice wolf leader shakes her head. "You said that with such conviction. I am truly sorry, but you must pay with your blood. Kill him."

The ice under his feet moves him backwards, causing him to stumble, before he falls face first in the snow. His left leg is smarting, but it didn't matter. What could he do to be forgiven? Nothing.

The first ice wolf moves in front of him and slams his paw onto the ice. Alex feels the ice move and suddenly, he is slammed into the wall, breaking three ribs and his right foreleg.

As he hits the ground, he yelps in pain, but toughs it out and pushes himself up again.

* * *

Siku turns to Balto and says, "I can't watch."

Balto looks at her and nods his head. "Yeah, me neither."

Siku closes her eyes, occasionally peeking to see if he would do something to save himself.

As she's peeking, she watches the worst thing of all.

* * *

As Alex pushes himself to his feet, an ice spike forms in front of one of the ice wolves. He looks and sighs. There is no going back.

The spike launches towards him, spinning as it progressed.

He doesn't remember when it hit, nor does he remember the pain. He only remembers that it got really cold really fast. And then everything went black.

* * *

Siku could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks. She turns to Balto and puts her head on his shoulder, crying into it. He simply lets her and puts his tail on her back. _'She shouldn't have seen that,'_ he thinks to himself.

They had all watched the spike pierce Alex's body and breach the other side. The light in his eyes died, as did the fire within his heart.

There was nothing they could do.

Huayra turns to Balto and says, "I thought our world was bad. There is no justice here. They convicted him and then they killed him in cold blood."

Kodi sighs heavily, depressed at what he just saw. He only met Alex, but watching him die felt like he had known him forever.

* * *

The ice wolf leader looks to the other ice wolves in the stands and shouts, "The crimes the fire wolves committed against us have been repaid! May he burn in the fires of his own damnation for he brought it upon himself!"

* * *

Rusty looks down, not in shame, but to make sure no one saw him crying. He liked the little guy so seeing him die ripped his heart in two. It was an awful feeling, but he had to stay strong… or did he?

* * *

As Balto is sitting next to Siku as she's crying into his shoulder, he hears "Ahem."

He turns his head and sees an ice wolf. "What do you want?"

She looks down, but then she says, "Alex… Alex came to me earlier today and we… well… we kissed. He said that when he rescued you guys, he would come back for me. He said you guys would need the help."

Balto smiles, though a depressed smile, and says, "Yeah… yeah we could use the help. What's your name?"

"My name is Crystal."


	12. Break

_Break_

Balto looks at Alex's lifeless and the emotions start to flood back, so he turns and looks back at Crystal. "Is there anything we can do for him?"

Crystal slowly nods her head. "Three things. The first thing you can do is sacrifice a member of the pack that killed him so… either one of them or me. The second thing is to freeze his body and take him into the Dragon Wolves' territory. The last thing you can wait for… No way!"

Siku turns and sees Alex's body engulfed in flames. She sighs heavily. "Oh… that's what they do… they burn."

And that's when the crowd gasps. She opens her eyes and sees him… standing… in the middle of the arena. The spot the ice spike had made is completely gone, but he looks like he's still in pain.

He looks at the crowd and says, "You saw me die, but now you see me alive."

Siku is trying to figure out how he is alive when suddenly, she spots something. This Alex seems… different. He was different when he came to the arena and he is still different.

"Balto, that isn't the Alex I remember."

Balto frowns and asks, "Why do you say-"

All the sudden, flames shoot out of the far entrance and a fire wolf is riding on them. As they turn, he jumps and drifts along them, his glasses reflecting the light the flames are producing.

Frost growls and shouts, "Kill the murderer!"

The Alex that had been there previously dissipates as the flames smash into him.

Siku and Balto start to laugh and Balto says, "Well, at least we know he's still a pup inside."

As Alex pasts Balto, Huayra, Kodi, Rusty, Crystal, and Siku, he stops suddenly and shouts, "All aboard! The Fireball Express will be heading to the shadow lands to pick up two more wolves! So get your butts moving and climb aboard!"

Balto touches it and feels it is cold to the touch. "What the?"

"Just get on."

He climbs up and sits down, leaving two spaces for the two girls. Kodi climbs up and sits directly behind Balto while Rusty and Huayra sit behind Kodi. Siku cilimbs up and sits in front of Balto and Crystal climbs up and sits in front of Siku.

She leans over and whispers in his ear, "Let's go cutie."

He smiles and a small amount of fire escapes his maw before the flames they are on start to move again.

Balto and the others are screaming, though Alex is laughing as loud as possible, drifting around turns and sliding all over it while the others are sitting down, screaming as they hit a turn. To Siku, it was a giant slide, kinda like one made out of ice, but instead of ice, it is fire. Oddly enough, it didn't concern her at all, it was just the fact that there were no walls keeping her on it.

Siku smiles and says to Crystal, "Hey, let's do what he is doing."

Crystal smiles and nods her head. They both get up and start using their feet to keep themselves on the flames as they slide and drift around turns.

As the flames exited the arena, leaving the ice wolf fortress behind, Alex looks up and starts blowing smoke out of his mouth. Siku starts to laugh. "Now we definitely are a train!"

Alex looks back down and says, "I am your conductor, the fire wolf Alex and thank you for choosing the Fireball Express. We hope you have a great day. Please take this moment and look at the mountains and the geography of this world."

Siku hears the strangest thing. It was a roar, but a roar like no other. She looks around… and spots a flying lizard. "Alex… Alex what is that?"

Alex turns his head and smiles. "Wow! I never thought I would ever get to see a dragon up close!

As he watched, the dragon flew past them and disappeared inside a cave.

"Did anyone else notice what he was holding?"

Balto frowns at Alex, though the only way he could catch up is by standing and drifting around corners. "No, what was he holding?"

Alex looks back at the cave and says, "I don't know, but whatever it is, we're going inside."

"WHAT," everyone asks Alex at the same time, but too late. The fireball is already aimed at the cave.

As soon as they arrive, they all jump off and the flames dissipate. Alex leads the group inside, wanting to know what the dragon had in its claws.

"So… what do we do after we see the dragon," asks Siku.

Alex chuckles and then says, "I have no clue."

"What do you mean you have no clue?! You're supposed to have a back-up plan," snaps Rusty.

Alex rolls his eyes and says, "Hey, my plans are usually created at the last second. So we go in and see what the dragon had and then we run."

Rusty sighs and they continue following Alex. What Alex didn't know is that they doubted his plan would actually work.

* * *

As they enter the dragon's lair, they hear something… odd.

Alex looks over and sees the dragon… and a wolf.

"Oh look, that's what he had! Well… that's disgusting."

Balto, upon seeing the wolf, frowns. "A… Aleu?"

Siku looks at Balto and asks, "Who is Aleu?"

"She's… she's my daughter."

Alex, upon hearing it was Balto's daughter, says, though at the same time as Huayra, "Awkward…"

The dragon turns to them and asks, "Who dares enters my lair?!"

Alex sighs heavily and says, "Well, so much for a surprise… Happy birthday dragon!"

"My name is Derak'thul and you will show some respect… wait a second, you… you are a fire wolf!"

"Yes, genetics did have that effect on me."

Balto suddenly shouts, "Why do you have my daughter?!"

Derak'thul starts to laugh. "Isn't it obvious little canine? When the Dragon Wolves are in peril, they plead for their salvation. So I open a rift into your world. And when I do that, I take a female as my mate and when I breed with her, she births fire wolves. More specifically, she births fire wolves belonging to the Dragon Wolves."

Alex looks at Crystal and smiles. "Well… isn't that lovely? A dragon fell in love with-"

Fire surrounds Alex and when it disappears, he checks his body and frowns. "I don't know what that was supposed to do, but you failed."

He hears laughing behind him and he turns to see Siku on her back laughing her heart out. "What's so funny?"

"You… You… You… You're a girl!"

Alex frowns and asks, "Crystal, is she joking or is she..."

"Nope, she's right."

"How do you know?"

Crystal starts to blush. "Well… you're kind of… showing me… you know… everything."

Alex falls onto her back and sighs heavily. "Great, I went from Alex to Alexandria! What's next? Are you going to turn me into an ass too?"

Derak'thul starts to laugh again. "No silly fire wolf, you are my second mate. And the ice wolf is my third."

Crystal and Alex both shoot up and shout, "WHAT?!"

"You are my mates. Now come with me. Unless you want your friends do burn."

Alex looks around and shakes her head. "I don't want them to burn, but I don't want to mate with you. I still have the consciousness of a boy!"

Derak'thul rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers.

Alex turns to Siku and says, "Oh my God, your fur is so beautiful! How did you get it like that?"

Siku starts to blush and says, "Well… you know… Wait, that isn't you talking!"

Alex smiles and looks at Derak'thul. "Oh my goodness, look at his muscles! They are so…" She shudders and falls to the ground, her mind in eternal bliss.

Derak'thul scoops Alex in one arm, Crystal in the other, and Aleu with his tail.

"Hey, put them down!"

He turns and sees Rusty glaring at him. "Oh, what are you going to do about it?"

"Just let them go! There is no reason for you to be taking them! Go back to Canissa!"

Derak'thul sighs heavily. "I… I can't. She… She won't talk to me anymore. She said that I was a horrible dragon… I gave her the world, but does she thank me? Nope, not once."

Siku stands up and says, "Well, maybe she doesn't want the world. Maybe she wants your love instead. If you show her that you love her, maybe she'll forgive you."

"What if she doesn't? What if she hates me even more?"

"Then at least you'll know. And when you know, you can breed with those three… well… maybe…"

She starts to laugh as Alex starts to move around like she was in Heaven. "Yeah, so once you know how she feels, you can make your next decision from there."

**A/N: Okay... this is rated T so don't assume something is going to happen that is disturbing and gross and stuff. Please don't. If you want to write a lemon on it, go for it. Like, for real, do it. I want to see who would go "Hmm... a dragon getting down with a fire wolf, an ice wolf, and Aleu... let's do it!" **


	13. The Dragon's Lair

_The Dragon's Lair_

Alex is looking herself over, noticing all the differences. _'Hmm… my fur is softer, more… what's the word? Plush? Puffy? Whatever that word is, my fur looks soft and puffy. My tail is bushier… it's so soft!'_

She didn't even realize her tail is under her chin and she's smiling. "Um… Alex… are you alright?"

Alex turns towards Siku and sighs. "I don't know… I feel fine, hell, I feel amazing. But it's just the fact that I'm a girl…"

Siku frowns at him. "And what's wrong with being a girl?"

"Well… it's just that I was a boy previously. Now… now I feel like dancing… it's weird… I'll do it anyways!"

Alex gets on her hind legs and starts to spin around. Siku smiles… till she sees the fire, small wisps of it anyways, surrounding Alex.

"Alex… what's happening?"

Crystal looks over and smiles. "He… She is dancing Siku… I feel like dancing!"

Crystal gets on her hind legs and starts to spin, creating ice crystals in the air. Balto looks at the two and frowns. "What the hell? That… What even?"

Siku turns to Balto and, mocking Crystal, says, "They're dancing."

"Well, I'm back," the loud voice of Derak'thul echoes throughout the lair.

Aleu lies down next to her father and says, "Don't let him take me papa."

Balto nods his head. "Don't worry Aleu, I won't."

Derak'thul looks at Alex and Crystal and smiles. "You know, that is why I created the fire and ice wolves as the dominant packs, able to wield the most power. Snow and fire are truly the most beautiful things on this planet. Sure, there are other things, but look at those two. They are truly the definition of beautiful."

Alex and Crystal keep dancing, the ice crystals and the wisps of fire forming around them.

Derak'thul looks at Aleu and smiles. "Why don't you join them? Show your father what I made you become."

Balto frowns and Aleu starts to whimper, but she slowly walks towards the other two girls. She stands on her hind legs and starts to spin.

Balto looks at Derak'thul and asks, "You… You never mated with my daughter… right?"

"No, I never mated with her. But I did take her around the world, from the Dragon Wolves' territory all the way to the Eternal Sun Pack's territory. I even showed her the third pack I made dominant, right next to the fire and ice wolves. Watch."

Balto turns and looks as Aleu is spinning. She wasn't doing it very fast, so Derak'thul sighs heavily. "Aleu, spin at the same rate they are. Show your father what I made you become."

Aleu nods in response, a little nervous, but she starts to spin faster. Siku is sitting next to Balto, while Kodi, Huayra, and Rusty are sitting behind them, watching the three dancing females.

As Aleu starts to spin faster, small bursts of electricity start to come off of her. Upon seeing the electrical bursts, she starts to laugh and is soon spinning at the same rate as the other two, the electrical bursts becoming more frequent.

Siku looks at Derak'thul and asks, "So, how did it go?"

Derak'thul turns to her and smiles. "You know, for once, an elemental wolf was right. She wanted me to show her my love and so I did. She loves me… for once."

Siku smiles and asks, "So… can you change Alex back?"

Derak'thul shakes his head. "I am sorry, but I cannot. You see, he was the one who wanted to be powerful, but for fire, ice, and electricity, the females have the power. The males use rage while the females base their power on jealousy, love, excitement, and friendship. So he made the wish and I granted it by making him a female. And by the looks of it, I think she loves it."

Alex, Aleu, and Crystal start to laugh as they keep on dancing, spinning around in circles as wisps of fire, ice crystals, and bursts of electricity surround them.

"Little wolf pup, for your kindness… and advice, I will not only grant you one wish, but I will take all of you to your next destination. That and if you need any help, howl. I will come to your aid. You have my word, a dragon's honor. For now, why don't you rest here for a while? I'm sure you could use the rest… and the food."

Siku smiles and nods her head. "Yeah, we'd love too. You know, I always thought dragons would be gigantic. When I see you, you look twice the size of Balto."

Derak'thul smiles and chuckles. "Yeah, well the dragons you probably heard about in legends are all dead. I am about… oh… about six to seven feet tall. I know, I'm small for me being a dragon, but being hunted by an evil wolf means you have to be able to hide. And I bet when you thought of my size in the legend, you probably thought 'How is Canissa not dead?' Well there's your answer. I am double her size so me mating with her can't kill her."

Siku nods her head slowly, a little disturbed at what he said. "Yeah… alright then. So how long do dragons live for?"

"I can live forever. My blood prevents me from aging so I can't die of old age. And I am immune to diseases so I can't get sick and die. Poisons don't affect me either."

She nods her head again and asks, "How do dragons mate with canines?"

Derak'thul looks at her and chuckles. "Little wolf pup, that is a question you do not want to know the answer to. But I'll give you a hint. It's kind of the same way canines do, just… just different."

Siku turns around, completely disturbed by the conversation again. _'Why did I have to bring that up?'_

* * *

Alex, Aleu, and Crystal suddenly fall onto their backs, their laughter echoing off the walls.

Derak'thul smiles and says, "Canissa has her own room so she'll be sleeping their tonight. How about you three join me in my sleeping chambers?"

Alex, Aleu, and Crystal look at each other and smile. "Yeah, let's do that! His room is better than sleeping on rocks."

Derak'thul smiles and says, "We'll eat first, but later on, I'll show you all to your rooms. Except you Alex, Aleu, and Crystal. You'll be sleeping in my room, as already stated."

All of them smile and Derak'thul leaves the main chamber, heading to a different area of his lair, to feed his guests. After all, he's a dragon, and as a dragon, he wants to make sure his guests are comfortable.

* * *

Alex, Aleu, and Crystal are talking to each other, making jokes, gossiping, and whispering to each other about Derak'thul.

"Aleu, you don't think… you know… he has a… you know…"

Aleu starts giggling. "I think he does. I'm sure he has a big one!"

Crystal smiles. "Yeah, I'm sure he does. And thank goodness we're talking about beds or someone hearing this would think we're gross."

The three burst out laughing, rolling on the ground as their lungs start to hurt.

* * *

Siku, upon hearing them, says to Balto, "Listen to them. They sound like three goofballs. Laughing and giggling like… like… like…"

Balto starts to chuckle and then he says, "Siku, you don't have to sit next to me and complain. Go join them. I'm sure they'll talk your ear off, but at least you'll be able to joke around with them."

"No… I'd rather not. They're talking about whatever and I don't want to-"

Alex, Crystal, and Aleu suddenly jump back and start to walk in a circle, staring at one another. Siku frowns and asks, "What are they doing?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I don't like the looks of it."

Alex unleashes a fireball, aiming straight forward Aleu. Aleu, not used to her abilities, ducks and screams. The fireball dissipates before it reaches her, the two girls running towards a frightened Aleu.

Alex lies in front of her and asks, "Are you okay?"

Aleu nods her head and says, "Y-Yeah… Yeah I'm fine. I… I just don't know how to create an elemental wall, like you guys. I… I don't know how to create anything of my element."

Alex smiles and says, "It's the same with all elements really. Just let the energy flow through you and you can wield it and make it do as you command."

Aleu looks up and asks, "Is… Is there another way to do it?"

Alex smiles and whispers, "Well, think of someone cute who makes you feel so… so… you know, that one who lights your fire… well, who gives you that spark… or something like that. Just think of that and feel the energy inside."

Aleu nods her head and the other two girls take up their positions. Aleu stands up and stares down the other two girls.

Crystal smiles and unleashes an ice spike, but it flies towards Alex. Alex smiles and becomes a walking flamethrower, unleashing a stream of flames upon the spike. The ice melts, forming a puddle of water in front of Alex.

Alex turns to Aleu and launches another fireball. Aleu, thinking of someone who made her flustered, feeling the energy building up, suddenly jumps up, electricity spinning under her, propelling herself higher.

Alex smiles and says, "Nice one Aleu!"

Aleu smiles… and the electricity dissipates under him, sending her falling to the ground.

Crystal, not wanting Aleu to get hurt, unleashes a wave of ice, to which Alex unleashes small bursts of flames. The resulting construction is a small slide of ice, to which Aleu lands in and slides down to the bottom, giggling like a buffoon.

Alex runs over to her and asks, "You alright?"

Aleu smiles and nods her head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Alex sighs in relief and says, "Well, that's good to hear."

* * *

Alex sees Siku and walks over to her. She stops next to her and asks, "Hey Siku, can I ask you something… in private?"

Siku nods her head and they walk near the farthest cavern wall.

Alex looks at Siku and sighs. "I… I think something is wrong with me. I am attracted to all the males… well, most of them. Something is wrong with me!"

Siku rolls her eyes and says, "Alex, there is nothing wrong with you. You just like them. In fact, you think they're cute. So, this is just girl talk. Since it is girl talk, who do you like?"

Alex starts to shuffle her feet, but she manages to say, though quietly, "Well… I… I like Balto… and Huayra… and Rusty… and that dragon is kinda cute…"

Siku bursts out laughing. "You like the dragon? What?! You like the dragon who wanted to mate with you?! Are you serious?!"

Alex looks down in embarrassment and says, "Well… so do Aleu and Crystal…"

Siku starts to laugh even harder. Alex, becoming annoyed shouts, "You're the one who wanted to talk! I don't know why you have to-"

Siku jumps up and outs her paws on Alex's shoulders. "Hey, relax will ya? We're just, you know, talking. So relax princess. Geez, you're a girl for one day and already you're more girly than me. So who cares if you girls like the dragon? He's alright, talks too much, but he's alright. But I prefer, you know, my own species."

Alex rolls her eyes. "Well, whatever. Who do you like then?"

Siku looks towards Kodi… but says, "No one, I'm not really interested in no one."

"Siku, I'm a fire wolf, not a moron. And I'm a female fire wolf. Lying to me isn't going to get you anywhere, but I won't push it. When you want to talk, come find me. I'll be with the other girls."

Alex turns and walks away, leaving Siku to sit by herself. Siku sighs and returns to sitting next to Balto. She didn't trust Derak-whatever his name is, and she most certainly didn't want to see Alexander… Alexandria hurt. She would protect him… her.

* * *

Derak'thul comes back and smiles. "Well, it is time for you to eat. Follow me."

The wolves turn and follow the dragon, the lack of food getting to them. They had been traveling for so long, they barely ate so they were operating at minimal capacity.

* * *

As they enter a large cavern, they see meat. All of them start salivating and Derak'thul laughs. "Go on, dig right in. I'll be waiting in the main chamber."

He turns and leaves so the group digs right into the meat. They ate until their bellies were full, and then they ate some more. They ate like they were starving.

When they finished, having gorged on the food they were given, they lied on their backs, groaning for eating too much.

"That was a bad idea," complains Alex, holding her stomach with her paws.

Balto groans and rests his head onto the ground.

Huayra tries to roll over… and fails miserably.

Rusty simply falls asleep, not wanting to move and hurt himself.

Aleu and Crystal groan as they try to move. "Oh… maybe we shouldn't have done that…"

Crystal nods her head, but remains silent. Her stomach hurt too much for her to speak.

Siku, after gorging herself, rests her head on whoever she's lying on. All that food made her tired…

"Oh… hi Siku."

Siku looks up and sees Kodi. "Oh… hi… I can move if you want me-"

"No, no, you're fine. I enjoy the company."

Siku smiles and closes her eyes, not knowing Kodi did the same.

**A/N: What if this story was anthropomorphic? Wouldn't that be interesting? Or disturbing... hey, it would be like Avatar a bit more... and me putting a lemon in it wouldn't actually faze people... to hell with that, this is better. I might make a lemon on chapter 12... but only if no one else makes one. So hope you enjoyed it XD**


	14. Hospitality

**A/N: Well, since no one took up my challenge so far, I'll write the start of book 3, but then I'll write the lemon. It will be paused till I finish the lemon and get five reviews. Now, if someone takes up my challenge, I'll keep updating. I know, I'm evil.**

* * *

_Hospitality _

As day turns to night, Derak'thul decides to check up on his guests. He enters the feeding chamber… and chuckles at the sight.

All of the canine guests were on their backs, paws on their stomachs, and were sleeping.

"Okay, so it is time to go to bed. If you can, please follow me and I'll show you to your chambers."

Alex wakes up and sighs. "Ugh… my stomach… feels a little better… I'm tired."

Siku wakes up and, seeing Derak'thul yawns. "Wha… Oh, hi dragon."

Derak'thul rolls his eyes. "Okay, time for bed. Follow me and I'll show you to your chambers."

The others, after waking up, roll onto their stomachs and push themselves to their feet. They turn to Derak'thul and start to walk towards him.

Balto asks the dragon, "So… who sleeps with who?"

Derak'thul turns towards Balto and smiles. "Don't worry little wolf, I will tell all of you when we get there."

They follow Derak'thul into a tunnel, caverns going in different directions… though each cavern is blocked by a door. Derak'thul goes to the first one and pushes the bottom part, opening it up.

"Okay, this is Balto's room."

Balto says goodnight to the others before heading into his room, the door closing behind him. He looks around and smiles. Inside the room there is a fountain, a pile of hay, and in the corner is a pool of water, probably a bath.

He rushes over to the water and dives right in, loving the warmth of it against his fur.

* * *

The dragon leads them to the next cavern and does the same thing with the door. "Okay, this room belongs to… what's your name?"

"My name is Huayra."

"Ok, this is your room."

Huayra walks in and smiles. Along the floor, there is a stream with fish in it. He smiles and jumps in, swimming with the fish as he chases them.

* * *

Derak'thul leads them to another cavern and does the same thing with the door. "Okay, this belongs to the brown wolf… uh…"

"It's Rusty."

"Okay, this is your room."

Rusty enters and smiles. He sees a river along the floor and a waterfall in the wall. He smiles and jumps into the pool of water near the left most wall and smiles at how warm it is.

"I can get used to this."

* * *

Derak'thul leads the remainder towards another door and does the same thing to it. "This room  
belongs to Siku and Kodi."

Siku and Kodi start to blush, so they enter one at a time. They smile as they see a resemblance of the Northern Lights on the cave ceiling, a large pool of water in the middle, the obvious hay pile as a bed, just like the other rooms. Siku and Kodi, gaining energy, jump into the water and start to laugh like pups.

"This is great," exclaims Siku. Kodi nods in agreement and keeps swimming in a circle before lightly splashing Siku, who splashes him back.

* * *

Derak'thul leads the three girls to the last door and says, "This is my sleeping quarters. You will be sleeping her tonight… or if Canissa sleeps up there for a longer period of time, you'll be sleeping her longer."

Instead of opening the bottom part of the door, he opens the whole door, allowing all of them to enter at once.

Alex, Aleu, and Crystal laugh in excitement. They see a large pool of water with emeralds outlining it, a large pile of hay, and large diamond formations. They squeal in excitement and jump into the water, the heat of it making them sigh in relief.

Derak'thul smiles and enters the water after them, feeling the warm water brush against his ebony scales. He looks at the three wolves and smiles. "Are you girls having fun?"

They turn to him and nod their heads. "Yeah, we're having a blast!"

"Good, because when you're done swimming, we can get some sleep."

The girls nod their heads and start swimming around, occasionally swimming towards Derak'thul before swimming away. He smiles and starts swimming after them, his wings straight up so they don't get wet. Not like he cared if they got wet, it was just a precaution he took in case something happens.

Alex, Crystal, and Aleu, deciding they were done swimming, climb onto Derak'thul's back. Derak'thul smiles and swims towards the edge before climbing out of the water. The water slides right off his scales, making it seem he never even went near the water.

He walks towards the hay and lies down, letting Aleu, Alex, and Crystal climb off of him and lie in the hay.

Derak'thul looks at the wolves and asks, "So, what do you three want to do now little wolves?"

Alex and the others look at each other… and they yawn. "I'm tired…" says Alex as she rests her head on the ground.

Derak'thul smiles and picks Alex up before placing her on his stomach. "Um… what are you doing?"

Derak'thul falls asleep, failing to answer her question. Crystal stretches and curls up on one of Derak'thul's wings, Aleu the other. Alex decides it was time for her to sleep and closes her eyes, her head resting on Derak'thul's neck.

She could hear the beat of his heart from his neck and the sound makes it easier for her to sleep.

Derak'thul, waking up just enough to see that Alex is asleep, brings his tail so that it lies across Alex's stomach, acting as a blanket for her. He then falls asleep, letting the two other wolves curl up on his wings.

_End of Book 2_


	15. Book 3: Shadows

_Book 3: Shadows_

Aleu slowly opens her eyes, feeling a lot better after that long rest. She looks around the cavern… and notices she's in a different position. When she fell asleep, she was on Derak'thul's left wing. Now, she's in between his legs. She feels something hard poking her in the back… _'I hope that's his tail.'_

As she starts to stand up, she feels his tail wrap around her. "Oh Canissa, I love you so much!"

"Canissa? I'm not-"

She is lifted up with his tail and lands on his chest. She looks around and spots Alex had slid off of Derak'thul's chest and is lying on her back on the ground. She rolls over onto her stomach… and is met with a passionate kiss by the dragon, making her eyes go wide.

She feels his tongue enter her mouth and start to explore her mouth, rubbing itself along her teeth, gums, and even brushing her tongue. She tries to break away, but the dragon's tail has a lot more power than anticipated.

Crystal slowly wakes up… and sees Aleu making out with the dragon. "Oh… wait… What in the world?"

Alex wakes up, her silver eyes adjusting to the light, when she sees Aleu making out with Derak'thul. "Oh… What the hell? Aleu, that's gross."

Derak'thul's tail releases Aleu and she pulls away, spitting and gagging. "That… ew… ew… ew…" She starts to cry and jumps off Derak'thul's chest and sprints into the water, washing her mouth clean of dragon spit.

Alex and Crystal walk up to Aleu and Crystal asks, "So… how was he? Is he a good kisser?"

Aleu spits out a bunch of water and glares at Crystal. "Don't… Talk… About that."

Alex rolls her eyes. "Crystal, she didn't want to kiss Derak'thul, she wanted to seal the deal with him."

Aleu growls and splashes water at Alex. As the water hit, steam slowly rises into the air. Alex simply shakes herself, her fur puffing out before settling itself again.

Aleu and Crystal both breakdown laughing at how ridiculous Alex looks.

"What?"

Crystal manages to spit out "You… Your… Your fur is… sticking out all over the place!"

Alex checks her body and sees that Crystal is right. She sighs and, using her saliva, she starts flattening out her fur.

Once that was done, she turns back and smiles… and they laugh even harder. "What?"

Aleu simply points at Alex's head. Alex frowns and decides to check herself out with the water. She looks in… and sees she looks like a boy. "What?! No! No I can't look like that!"

She jumps into the water, bubbles appearing on the surface, and she breaches the surface soon after, her body completely soaked in water.

As soon as Alex stepped out of the water, the whole cavern felt like a sauna. Derak'thul wakes up, every time he exhaled, the steam would shoot up his nostrils as he inhaled. He rolls his eyes and starts to flap his wings, pushing the steam, or at least the steam in front of him, out of the cavern.

Alex, Aleu, and Crystal start to laugh before they open the bottom part of the door and walk into the main chamber.

* * *

After Derak'thul, having gone around and opened up the other doors, had woken everyone up, they are all gathered in the main chamber.

All the wolves are talking, excluding Huayra and Rusty, while Derak'thul had gone to the upper part of the cave to talk to Canissa.

Alex is talking to Crystal and Aleu about Balto. "So… Aleu, Balto is your dad so… you know him best."

"Yeah… why?"

"Well… I… I think he's… you know…"

Aleu frowns at Alex, but suddenly realizes what she's talking about. "You like my father?! That's… That's the most hilarious thing I've heard!"

Aleu falls onto her back and begins laughing, followed by Crystal. Alex can feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"No it's not," she quickly says, trying to her embarrassment.

"Yeah it is! You think an old dog is cute! You like Balto! You like Balto! Hey Balto! Come here! Our friend has something to say," shouts Crystal as she's laughing.

Balto frowns and walks towards the three and asks, "What is it?"

Alex, suffering the pain of embarrassment, runs straight out the cave. Balto chases after her, shouting, "What's wrong?"

Siku spots Alex and runs after her as well, concerned about her friend.

As they chased after her, Alex, using her power over fire, jumps across a twenty foot long gap, using the fire to boost her across, before sliding along the rock face.

"Alex! Please come back," shouts Siku.

Alex turns away and disappears into the dark forest.

Siku runs back inside and shouts, "Everyone, we're going after Alex! Crystal, you lead the way!"

* * *

Alex is charging through the forest, flames surrounding her whole body as she smashed through the trees. She wasn't going to stop till she reached the dark city Shadow, the first major city in the shadow lands.

As she's running, two black wolves spot her and run beside her.

"Hey fire wolf, what are you doing in our territory?"

The other laughs and says, "Yeah fire bitch, what are you doing in our territory? What, do you want do get jumped and roughed up?"

Alex suddenly smashes through a thick tree trunk, not even slowing down as the two dark wolves ran beside her.

"Oh…"

Alex suddenly growls out, "I wanted to be the most powerful fire wolf, and I get turned into a female! So if you're going to waste my time, piss off!"

The two shadow wolves start to laugh and one says, "What if we can change you back into something even more powerful?"

Alex, upon hearing this, suddenly stops. She turns and asks, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, there are no female shadow wolves… and we only mate with the other packs. We were wondering if you would like to… to become a shadow wolf."

"I don't want power from the dark. So no-"

The dark wolf rolls his eyes. "Figured as much. Grab her."

The other one pounces onto Alex and as she struggles to get him off, gets knocked out by the first shadow wolf. "Heh heh heh, you'll become a shadow wolf one way or the other."

**A/N: Hmm... Alex a shadow wolf... *screams in terror***


	16. Water

_Water_

Derak'thul enters the main cavern and says, "You will not go after Alex. You will be sent to the water wolves to continue your quest. And Siku, please don't worry about Alex. She'll be fine. She's a powerful fire wolf. Nothing will be able to defeat her so easily."

Siku shakes her head. "No, we have to-"

"She'll be fine! Now go to the water wolf territory and request their aid. If you enter the shadow wolf territory alone, there is no hope for you if you fail. Now go to the water wolves before I force you to go."

Siku, having been defeated, sighs heavily. "Fine, but just so you know, if something happens to Alex, I will never forgive you."

"I know Siku."

As Balto and the others left, Canissa comes down from her cavern and asks, "Derak'thul, why did you lie to them?"

Derak'thul turns to Canissa and says, "Because if they go to defeat Scorch, they will die."

"I thought Scorch was a fire wolf?"

"He was. But Alex will be returned to his male form. His fire wolf form is female… but the shadow wolf form he'll be getting will always be male. He'll have two other shadow wolves with him… and he'll also have someone close to someone as a hostage."

"Who will he have?"

"Some female red and cream canine."

* * *

If Alex had experienced waking up with weird feelings, nothing would be as strange as when he woke up now. His eyes opened and… and he felt cold inside. He felt like he died and was forced to come back to life.

Rolling onto his feet… _'Wait… I'm… I'm a male again? What happened?' _He rolls onto his feet and spots a broken mirror. He trots over to it… and frowns at himself. He still has grey fur and silver eyes, but the only thing that was different was that he was a male.

"So, you finally wake up?"

Alex turns and sees a shadow wolf with two neon crescents on her cheeks. Her eyes are a dark green… and the fact that she is female intrigued him so much.

"You… You're female? I thought shadow wolves can't be female."

The female starts to laugh. "Oh you're so funny! Yeah, I'm probably one of the few females that's a shadow wolf. So what? The only thing I care about is that you're awake. So… Alex, would you like to watch the moon with me?"

Alex smiles and says, "I'd love to watch the very thing that beckons the night to come forth. So… when shall we-"

"Now!"

She grabs Alex's ear and starts to pull him towards the door. He manages to free his ear from her jaws and says, "I can follow just fine, thank you very much."

The female smiles awkwardly before leading Alex to the roof. Alex, as they are walking, asks, "So what's your name?"

"My name is Moonside, but most just call me Moon."

Alex smiles and Moon opens the door to the roof. She walks outside and sits in the middle, followed by Alex who sits down next to her.

"The moon is so beautiful," says Moon.

Alex smiles and says, "Yeah… beautiful."

Moon turns towards him and sees he's looking directly at her. "Oh…" she starts to blush, the crescents becoming a bright red. "Th-Thank you."

Alex turns his head and looks at the moon and says, "I wish I could look at the moon forever… That's it!"

"What's it?"

"The second sun in the Dragon Wolves' territory. I know how we can destroy it."

"How do we do that?"

"I'm the one who made it and I inserted a way to destroy it. Someone who's heart has been tainted can sacrifice themselves and destroy it. And I just might know someone who can destroy it."

"Who?"

"Oh, you'll see when the time comes. For now, let's watch the moon. Our victory over the fire wolves is at hand."

* * *

Three days. It took only three days to reach the Lake of the Moon. It took two to reach the fire wolf territory, four to reach the ice wolf, and it would have taken two to reach the shadow wolves. But it took them three days to reach the water wolves.

"If only Alex were here," says Crystal, feeling bad for what she did.

"Yeah, she always had a way of cheering us up," responds Rusty.

Huayra nods his head but remains silent.

Balto looks around and says, "Maybe the water wolves will try to actually reason with us. Or maybe they'll try to kill us and then some huge fight happens and we win… again."

Siku rolls her eyes. "Or maybe they can give us a map and some directions to this is bullshit."

Huayra, deciding not to remain silent anymore, asks, "You ever get that feeling that someone you know is in trouble? Because I have that feeling right now."

Aleu sighs heavily. "Maybe we should have gone after her. Just so she can still be with us."

Water sprays onto the group and, as they look around, they see four water wolves staring them down.

"What do you want trespassers?"

Balto shakes his head. "Look, if you're going to fight us, just hurry up. I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

Siku sighs… and she feels something on her rump. She turns her head and smiles. "Well… I found Fluffy."

Aleu looks over… and faints at the sight of Fluffy. Crystal starts to laugh and says, "What a scaredy-wolf."

The water wolves look at each other before the leader says to Balto, "You and the others will follow us. But don't try anything funny or we'll drown all of you."

Balto and the others agree and they follow the water wolves to the heart of their territory.

* * *

Alex is sitting in front of a chained Jenna. He chuckles slightly at the sight of her. "You… You look ridiculous. Judging by the way you look, I think I'm going to have a little fun first."

Jenna turns her head towards him and shouts, "Just leave me… alone! Please!"

Alex starts to laugh and walks behind her. She knew she was helpless against the grey wolf. Alex stands on his hind legs and wraps them around her waist. "Hold still. This will only hurt for thirty minutes."

Moon is on the other side of the door laughing as she hears Jenna start to scream. Another shadow wolf approaches her and asks, "Why are you laughing?"

Moon looks at the white wolf with neon tips and says, "Emotionless, it's… it's nothing. Nothing at all. You can go now."

Emotionless rolls his eyes and walks away. He didn't trust what Moon had just said.

* * *

**Warning: If you are uncomfortable with violent torture methods, skip this part. If you don't care, keep on reading. And yes, you will see fuck appear within the story past this point.**

* * *

On the other side of the door, Alex, holding onto Jenna with one of his forelegs, uses the other to grab a metal hook. He brings the hook down to her leg and slams the blade between the tibia and fibula.

Jenna screams even louder and Alex says, "Whoops, sorry, I meant for the rest of your fucking life."

He grabs hold of her with his right paw and his left lets go and reaches out for another metal hook. He brings it to her left leg… and rolls his eyes. "You know what? Fuck being accurate!"

He stabs the hook into her leg, hearing that slight snapping sound and he smiles. Jenna screams even louder, not knowing what he just broke.

He let's go of her and says, "We're sorry, but it looks like you broke your fibula. We hope you can walk… but we've been wrong before. But we only have one question: Why is your blood so… so… so pure?"

Jenna keeps screaming and howling, the pain becoming unbearable. Alex sighs and says, "Well, if you won't answer, I'll just carve you up more."

Jenna, barely catching him out the corner of her eye, sees he's holding something. When he came into view… at least better, she screams even louder.

Alex is holding a scythe and he's looking all over her body, mumbling, "Hmm… where shall I slice first?"

**A/N: And you thought he would rape her. No, this isn't going to make that turn anytime soon.**


End file.
